Eva (DmC)
Eva is the mother of and in DmC: Devil May Cry. She is an angel who fell in love with . Description Unlike her classic counterpart, the Eva of DmC: Devil May Cry has wavy red hair instead of straight blonde hair. Rather than wearing a majestic gothic dress, Eva is depicted wearing a more simple black dress with gold designs at an earlier point captured in a portrait, or a simple white sundress in Hell and on the night Mundus attacked. Story Long ago, the angel Eva met and fell in love with the demon Sparda, bearing him twin Nephilim that they named and . For the crime of miscegenation between the two races, Sparda and Eva became pariahs and were forced to go into hiding from the forces of the demon king, . While they were still young, Eva gave each of her children a unique pendant, red for Dante and blue for Vergil. Sparda and Eva raised their happy family at their mansion of Paradise, but their days together ended when Mundus's hunters located them, and Mundus himself stormed their mansion. As Eva ran through the house alerting Sparda and her children, Mundus captured her and ripped out her heart, right before Dante's eyes. Sparda went on the run with his children and erased their memories of their childhood in order to conceal them, including those of their mother's death. Many years later, Dante begins to assist Vergil in taking down Mundus's empire, and Dante manages to recover memories of his past by finding mementos of his parents, including two blue roses left behind by Eva that match the one in her portrait. As he finds the mementos, Dante is able to remove the bonds placed on his soul and awaken his Nephilim abilities, while also catching glimpses of a message left within his soul by his mother. When he destroys the final bond on his soul, he is able to hear Eva's message clearly—an apology for not being able to protect him, and explaining that although she and Sparda never regretted their love, they regretted never giving Dante a choice to control his life. As she reminds Dante that she loves him, she encourages him to use his newfound Devil Trigger ability to choose his own path. ''Vergil's Downfall'' Vergil is contacted by his mother when he enters Hell, as she encourages him to find the exit, but Vergil is ambushed by demons near the exit, and ends up falling even deeper into Hell. Their second encounter takes place when Hollow Vergil directs Vergil to find Eva and show her "Dante's" pendant, as an act of revenge for allegedly loving Dante more. Vergil finds his mother being attacked by an Imprisoner and dispatches it, but just as Eva is relieved to see her son, he shocks her by claiming to have killed Dante, showing her the pendant. Horrified, Eva asks him where his heart is, but Vergil merely denies possessing one and walks away, leaving Eva alone in Hell. es:Eva (DmC) Category:Angels Category:DmC: Devil May Cry characters Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Category:Female Category:Deceased